


More Sensual than Sexual

by Flyleaf02



Series: Asexual!Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bunker Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Boundaries, Food Kink, Kissing, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person Limited, Sensual Kink, vaguely halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyleaf02/pseuds/Flyleaf02
Summary: “Did you taste the chocolate?""Yes. It was weird.""Good weird or bad weird?” Dean inquires, dragging his thumb over Cas's bottom lip, tugging it down barely before brushing the angel's cheekbone.“I… am not sure.”





	More Sensual than Sexual

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around Halloween but didn't get around to post it until now.

 

 

 

In just a week, it'll be Halloween.

Sam is the first to call it a night, bleary narrowed eyes and cracking joints. Woken up from his painful looking, neck jamming seated doze across the table by a less than gentle big brother loosely throwing popcorn at his hanging mouth like a basketball hoop. They were finishing up on their second 50s crappy horror movie of the evening (giant spiders and a town scale panic) that they'd dug up on Sam's laptop and played on the library's projector screen. Dean smirked as he watched his brother's retreat, Castiel still frowning at the credits rolling, unimpressed.

Now they're watching the Blair Witch Project, more recent but still more cringey than actually scary. Shaky panoramas, amateur-ish camera work, minimal set and cheap jumpscares, what's not to like? Cas still looks very mildly interested while Dean engulfs bite sized Aero chocolate squares bought in bulk for a steal. Halloween, am I right? Stupid horror movies and candies bad for you.

“I fail to understand the soundness of their actions. Shouldn't they be more careful searching for this witch?"

"Wouldn't be a scary movie if the people in it were smart enough not to put themselves in danger."

"Right.”

Grinning softly at the angel's displeased expression, Dean gently nudges his socked foot against Cas's shin, ruffling the dark fabric of his slacks up and down, up, down… Distracted from his contemplation, Cas levels up his gaze on Dean whose eyes fall on the angel's lips as the chocolate melts warmly, pressed between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, sweet and heavy, and kind of sensual as he swallows and feels the thickness of it coat the back of his mouth —like cum, his brain unnecessarily supplies.

The angels raises a curious eyebrow at him.

“Wanna kiss?” Dean asks playfully, reaching over to stroke his palm affectionately across the back of Cas's hand on the armrest of his chair. Cas's lips turn up in a faint smile, leaning up toward Dean as an answer. They kiss, a mere press of lips at first, until Dean's hand settles on the angel's jaw, gently probing with his tongue until he's granted access. He's pretty sure his mouth still tastes of chocolate as he lewdly licks up into Cas's mouth trying to share the bitterness and sweetness of it. As they separate, Dean can see the perplexity in Cas's stark blue eyes.

“Did you taste the chocolate?"

"Yes. It was weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?” Dean inquires, dragging his thumb over Cas's bottom lip, tugging it down barely before brushing the angel's cheekbone.

“I… am not sure.”

Huffing a laugh at Cas's endearing honesty, Dean's stubble scratches on Cas's as he mindlessly rubs their cheeks together. “Wanna try something?” He whispers, pecking the angel's temple before withdrawing. Cas doesn't bother replying merely frowns, giving Dean his undivided attention as he slowly pops another square into his mouth. “Can I kiss you now?"

"With the chocolate inside your mouth?”

Dean hums, the amusement and laziness of this game he's trying to get Cas to play with him making him feel happy, and oddly young. Like the teenage little shit he once was. Dean gently holds the angel's hand as he decides. No big deal if Cas doesn't want to, it's funny enough seeing the angel trying to process his request, “Is it sexual?”

Dean would be a liar if he denied being a little aroused right now. Nothing demanding his attention though, “A little bit. More sensual than sexual. It won't go anywhere, I promise.”

Swallowing the warm chocolate flooding down his tongue, his throat and enveloping his senses, Dean takes back his hand to unwrap another square and show it to his suspicious angel, “No is an easy and acceptable answer, Cas.” Dean reminds him softly which seems to appease the angel and unwind part of the tension in his shoulders as he says, “No sex tonight."

"No sex tonight.” Dean agrees dutifully.

“I do not understand the purpose of this.”

Still, Cas pries the chocolate from the wrapping held between Dean's fingers and carefully sets it on his own tongue. This is even better, his arousal unhelpfully pipes. Eager, Dean's mouth salivates in sympathy.

“Let it melt for a second and then kiss me.”

There's an hesitation between the angel's eyebrows that Dean gently soothes with his thumb, tracing the bridge of his nose underneath his fingertip to his upper lip. Maybe Cas is changing his mind. But then his expression loosens up and Cas's tongue is in his mouth, coating his own in sweet sweet chocolate and Dean groans, his hand framing the angel's jaw as he tips his head into it. It's everywhere, warm and pleasant on Cas's palate that Dean licks up in broad strokes, the bitter overpowering smell filling his nose. Swinging his arm loosely around the angel's shoulders, Dean doesn't let him go until all that heavenly smooth chocolate mixed in with Cas's saliva is his.

Breaking off and laughing lowly, riding high on sugar and lazy arousal, Dean leans back into his own chair, his smile this lopsided flirty thing sent in the angel's direction. There's a sticky film of goodness on his lips reflected on Cas's owns and it's funny the never ending supply of confusion on the angel's face as he licks his lips and eyes the obvious bulge under Dean's jeans, “You liked it."

"Don't worry about that.”

Unwrapping another chocolate, Dean turns to the movie —they're lost but the girl is fiercely denying they are— and pops it into his mouth. He closes his eyes and moans in delight. His groin tingles nicely and God, this might be developing into a new kink at warp speed. The rough hand abruptly tugging at his neck startles him into a low chuckle that dies in Cas's mouth, they're kissing again, and Dean is quickly drunk on it. He groans, sharing the chocolaty goodness between them in messy drags of tongue. He palms at Cas's neck earning himself a playful sticky lick on the mouth before being let go and Dean smirks at the self-satisfied smile on the angel's face.

“This is fun, we should do it again someday when you're in the mood."

"Is it customary to mix food and sex?"

Dean snorts, “You have a lot to learn, dude.”

Spoiler alert: they all die at the end of the movie. Dean excuses himself to the shower room to jerk off, happy and loose limbs afterward. He lets Cas watch over him as he sleeps. It's still creepy.

 

 

 

 


End file.
